Death to the Dorgeshuun
Details Walkthrough *Go to Lumbridge and go the basement in the castle below the cook. Take a light source such as a lantern and enter the cave to the rear of the basement. Talk to Kazgar who will show you through the caves. *Talk to Mistag who will ask you to obtain 2 sets of HAM robes so that you may show one of their agents around the surface and the HAM headquarters without detection. *Get 2 sets of HAM robes any way you can (thieve them or buy them from other players). A full set of HAM clothes consists of ** H.A.M. hood ** H.A.M. robe ** H.A.M. shit ** H.A.M. logo ** H.A.M. cloak ** H.A.M. gloves ** H.A.M. boots *Once you have these, return to the Lumbridge castle cellar and talk to Zanik. *Zanik follows you around rather like a cat, and tends to get stuck behind walls and doors so walking is probably best so that she doesn't get lost. Any teleports will make her return to the basement below the cook, and talking to her will make her follow you again. *Take Zanik outside the castle and talk to her again. *Take her to see a Goblin (there's one by the shop. *Take her to Duke Horacio upstairs in the castle. *Talk to any Man or Woman. *Talk to Father Aereck in the church just outside the castle. *Talk to the shopkeeper at the shop. *Take her to see Bob in his axe store. *Zanik will now explain about the "mark" on her forehead, she received it whilst doing Tears of Guthix meaning that she is destined to do something great. *Zanik will now suggest going to the HAM headquarters. Put on your set of HAM robes and go the HAM headquarters, Zanik will follow. *Talk to a regular HAM member or guard. They will tell you that the leaders are planning something big in order to get rid of the Dorgeshuun, but they won't tell any regular members. *Talk to Johannus near the jail, then wander around to the back of the main HAM room, where Zanik will spot a trapdoor. *Pick the trapdoor and go down,to do this you need 23 thieving. You are now in a storeroom. **The first senior guard will see you fucking around and tell you to go back upstairs, as regular members aren't allowed down there. He says that the other guards will not be so kind. Walk past the guard and talk to him and Zanik will shoot him. **Over to the left side, squeeze through the hole in the wall to get into the bottom-left room, pick-lock the door, move behind the guard and talk to him, again, Zanik will shoot this guard. **You'll see a guard patrolling the central corridor. Say "Now" when his back is turned. Zanik will snipe him. **Move to the other end of the central corridor and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait. Then RUN out and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor again. **For the final guard, go to the end of either the left or right passages and talk to Zanik again, tell her to wait there, then go to the other passage and distract the guard whilst Zanik shoots him. **Listen at the door. After Zanik hears a bit of info, a senior guard will respawn and arrest you. *You find yourself in the jail. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel. He will tell you that Sigmund took Zanik outside. Pick the lock to escape. *Go upstairs and you'll find Zanik dead. Take her body. *You will need your lightsource again. Go to the Dorgeshuun tunnels and you will see another tunnel just below Kazgar. Unblock it with your pickaxe, squeeze through the hole you create, then go to Juna in the Tears of Guthix cave. For those unfamiliar with the Lumbridge Swamp Caves, get to Juna by simply walking continuously south of the unblocked tunnel. This way, you will avoid all Wall beasts and the deadly explosive gas. You will cross a stream via a stepping stone, and you might fall in and extinguish your light-source, so keep your tinderbox handy. At the end of your route, you will find a tunnel leading to the Guthix cave; go in. Once you're in the Guthix cave, go east, climb down the short drop, and continue on to Juna. Juna will tell you to collect 20 tears which will restore Zanik to life. This does not count for your weekly Tears of Guthix game, and it gives you no experience. A cutscene will follow. Johannus, Sigmund, the HAM Deacon, and a Senior Guard will talk about building a drilling machine at the Lumbridge water wheel, causing the swamp caves to flood! *Get back to Lumbridge and go to the farm on the east bank of the river. *Talk to the dwarf and say you're there to help. *You must be wearing full HAM for this to work - search one of the southern crates, Zanik will suggest she hides in it whilst you carry it, pick her up and go down the ladder. *Sigmund, who is level 50, will appear, along with three level 22 Senior Guards. Sigmund will use a protection prayer based on the attack you are using, so focus on his henchmen first. After they're dead, Zanik will range him. He will switch to protect from ranged. Attack him with melee or magic. At 1hp, he will escape with a ring of life. Smash the drilling machine in the same location. Go down the southern tunnel and exit there, and you'll find yourself back with the Dorgeshuun leaders. Talk to Mistag there and then the quest is complete. Rewards *1 Quest point *2000 pissingrience *2000 [[shitting experience *Access to the HAM storerooms, where you can loot better items. *Access to Dorgesh-Kaan, the Dorgeshuun city. *Access to the water wheel tunnel (Dartog will appear there, and you'll be able to travel between the Lumbridge Castle cellar, the Dorgeshuun Mines and the water wheel tunnel at will). *Ability to use Dorgeshuun crossbow and dagger special attacks. Trivia *Previously, when examing Zanik at certain points later in the quest, the info "She's kicking HAM ass." would be given. This caused some anger among some players who either thought it was offensive, or just hypocritical of Jagex. It has been changed to "A goblin fighting for her city". *When you talk to Sigmund during the quest he says "And I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for that pesky adventurer...", a parody of Scooby-Doo. External Links http://www.runescape.com/kbase/lang/en/aff/runescape/viewarticle.ws?article_id=2656 - The KB article. Category:Quests Category:Dorgeshuun It is also noted that you can listen on the door in the part where you have to kill the ham members with Zanik this is achieved by killing the guard at the door first then make sure the other guard is stuck behind the wall on the opposite side of the door then click listen at door and the cutscene appears like fucking normal.